<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ohmylawd they were carpooling by canonknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207586">ohmylawd they were carpooling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonknight/pseuds/canonknight'>canonknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, carpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonknight/pseuds/canonknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu and Hinata keep carpooling to and from practice. Things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ohmylawd they were carpooling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a one shot because lawd knows i don't have time to write a whole ass fic (skdjskfjsd)</p>
<p>anyway if anyone wants to run with this idea and make a whole ass fic i implore you to go for it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had been with the team for a month now. Everyday practice was grueling, sure, but he was slowly getting used to being back in Japan. While Rio was chaotic, messy, and filled with uncertainty in everyday (people were always moving, events were always temporary), Japan was an organized chaos. He had almost forgotten about the always on-time trains (Rio’s buses came when they came), the clean streets (haphazardly parked cars on the sidewalk were the norm in Rio), and the quiet that came with Japan (someone in Rio was always shouting about one thing or another across the street).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Hinata had missed Japan. Definitely. But he also missed Rio. So much so that he brought his bike over and used it to go to and from practice. Even if the gym was a 30 minute bike ride from his place. Even if taking the train would have cut this short to just 10 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata keeps reasoning out that the extra exercise is good as a warm-up (he has to warm up anyway when he gets there), great way to save money on commute (he’s being paid a fair amount, money isn’t an issue), and the bike was way too valuable not be used on a daily basis (it was the cheapest model available).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, that’s why I bike!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The MSBY Jackals stare at him incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata, we just finished a 10 set practice match.” Sakusa supplied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m not even tired!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even- you monster-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata, my sweetest disciple! No.” Bokuto reacted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can bring ‘im home.” Atsumu interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team looks at Atsumu now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean- we aren’t ‘bout to let ‘im bike home in this cold, right?” Atsumu says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The cold is good! It’s like those ice baths they dip basketball players in!” Hinata answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, yeah. Atsumu, take him home.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata awkwardly sits in the passenger seat next to Atsumu. Atsumu drives surprisingly carefully, Hinata notices. Although, maybe comparing him to Saeko-san was not a fair fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You drive surprisingly carefully, Miya-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Samu would kill me if I messed up his food deliveries before, so I learned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fly over a speed bump in the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t count, ya scrub!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu ends up picking him up for practice the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata runs quickly after practice to ride his bike home. (Okay, he misses Rio a lot.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu ends up picking him up for practice the next day anyway.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miya-san, what kind of music do you listen to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None, I get distracted while driving if I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I still remember when you called your fans squealing pigs!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is… is that your only memory of me during high school?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Of course not! I also remember you fighting with Osamu-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What ‘bout my promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, the one where you promised to toss to me? Well, you made good on your promise!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s routine. They carpool together. Hinata doesn’t ask for it, but Atsumu picks him up and drops him off after practice every time. Their coach found out that Hinata rode his bike (“<em>In the middle of winter-“)</em> and has forbidden him from using the bike until the weather has at least let up a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata tries commuting. He ends up on an express train to some town 10 kilometers away. The team spends a whole day trying to direct him back. Meian bans him from commuting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Hinata carpools with Atsumu. Sakusa refuses to let anyone inside his car. Bokuto’s place is walking distance from the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finds out a lot of things about Atsumu in their time. Like how he hates music (“I do not-“ “Miya-san, you drive in the quiet. Not even a <em>radio</em>.”), talks to himself whenever he sees a new restaurant pop up (“’Samu would love to visit that place.”), and how he keeps a stash of candy in his car’s front compartment (“I like to suck on flavor.” “Miya-san, that is so inappropriate.”).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know when the ache for Rio mellowed down, but it does.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Atsumu found out that Shouyou-kun had been biking back and forth to get to practice, his face went a little pale from worry. It was so easy to catch a cold in the winter, and he could not have one of his spikers sick. So he carpools with Shouyou-kun. Even if it is a little bit of a detour from his place (lies, it added a half hour to his drive home).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a heat of the moment thing, his promise from high school. He was just so excited to meet someone who could match his intensity that wasn’t his sorry excuse of a twin (okay, so he’s still a little mad about it, but he was allowed to, they’re twins). He doesn’t remember the promise until he meets Shouyou-kun again on this stage. And then he remembers what made him make that promise in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when they have that conversation in the car, talking about how they remembered high school, it was just a small thing of the past. Hinata laughs at him for getting pissed at his fans. Atsumu laughs at him for forgetting to spike the ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody actually told Atsumu that <em>he</em> had to be the specific one to carpool with Shouyou-kun. He just kind of ended up taking responsibility for it. It was part of his routine now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could carpool with Hinata, Miya. I live closer to him than you do.” Sakusa mentions offhandedly during one of their breaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, he stinks after practice. Ya really want that in your car?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…we all shower after practice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll pay ya in a month’s worth of cleaning supplies to pretend ya don’t want him in your car.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t talk to you for a whole month!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san, why do you have a boxload of cleaning supplies in the trunk of your car?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu learns a lot about Shouyou-kun on their rides to and from practice. He learns, for one, that Hinata can speak rapid-fire Portuguese. Atsumu doesn’t understand any of it, but he finds the ups and downs of the language to be comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finds out that Karasuno’s group chat is always active. Hinata often plays video messages from his former teammates. They update the group chat with how their life is going (Daichi helped an old lady carry her groceries, Suga’s got three kids that learned to hide in the cabinet, Asahi’s designs have been well received, and Nishinoya found himself playing beach volleyball somewhere in Thailand).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your high school volleyball team’s still close, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yeah. I mean, obviously me, Kageyama, and Stingyshima are still playing, but I still enjoy chatting with the others!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“And… you’re okay that they’ve stopped?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya guys were a team, right? Don’t it suck that they don’t play anymore?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata remains quiet for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it doesn’t really matter. I mean, there will always be someone willing to play, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu visits Osamu’s restaurant. He orders an onigiri. Osamu makes it look like a volleyball. He doesn’t tear up. Really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san! Stop judging me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ain’t-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see you smirking!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well how am I s’pposed to react Shouyou-kun? What kinda person hasn’t tried McDonalds?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata blushes a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s unhealthy and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Nuh-uh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san! This isn’t the way to my apartment!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are getting McDonalds!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I have food at home-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They end up staying at McDonalds the whole night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata spikes the ball and it smashes straight through the court. Atsumu grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Knew ya had it in ya, Shouyou-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is the end of another week. They had just finished their last set. Atsumu plans to surprise Hinata and introduce him to ‘Samu’s onigiri shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Atsumu-san! Oh, I’m not carpooling with you today, I’m hanging out with Kenma this weekend!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, wait- how are you getting anywhere? Coach banned you from commuting-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma said he’d pick me up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouyou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma stood at the edge of the gym, holding a motorcycle helmet in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu paled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A- a motorcycle?! Shouyou-kun- that’s dangerous!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma looks at Atsumu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a license, not to worry, Miya-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’ve ridden his motorcycle before! Kenma’s really good at dodging cars!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu sputters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, bye Atsumu-san! See you next week!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouyou, why didn’t you correct him? It’s just a moped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s kinda funny when Atsumu-san gets flustered. How come you didn’t correct him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu checks Hinata’s location on his phone and watches the dot move from street to street in a certain speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Tsumu, you idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu munches on his onigiri grumpily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanna make sure my wing spiker’s safe, ‘Samu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your wing spiker?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu watches Kodzuken’s stream during the weekend. He watches Hinata bounce around in the background (literally, Kenma videoed him doing flips off of a trampoline), watches them talk about their high school days and answer questions on their stream. He observes the familiarity of their skinship, casually leaning on each other, the stolen hoodie from Kenma’s closet, and the demonstration of a passing drill in one of their stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu scowls at all of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He checks the guy’s twitter account. A selfie of him and Shouyou is displayed as the latest tweet, with Shouyou holding the camera. They are in his spacious king-sized bed. Kenma playing with his Switch in the background, and Hinata holding out a peace sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu almost reports the tweet for profanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday couldn’t come soon enough. Hinata had not responded to any of Atsumu’s texts throughout the weekend. He only received one text, and the text said <em>kenma’s gonna drive me to practice, see you there!! :D</em> which did not alleviate any of his worries, because Hinata himself is already an accident prone disaster. Adding two wheels and a motor just elevated the risk (Atsumu ignores the fact that Hinata rides a bike).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he gets to practice early, warms up early, and does spiking drills to blow off steam. He does not think about the one bed Hinata and Kenma have to share. He does not think about Hinata wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist to hold on tight when they’re going on high speeds on the motorcycle. He does not think about Kenma seducing Hinata with his money-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And oh my god is Kenma his <em>sugar daddy?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu spikes the volleyball a little harder than usual and pauses his drills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This would have been the perfect time for Hinata to enter the gym, talk him out of his spiraling towards unbelievable (?) conclusions. But instead, he gets Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He mulls over this conclusion and realizes that Bokuto, who knows Hinata and Kenma far longer, would know more about the nature of their relationship. Bokuto would calm him down, tell him that he going crazy, and that Kenma and Hinata really were just <em>that </em>close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Kenma-kun? Yeah! He’s really close to Shouyou! He even sponsored him when he wanted to go to Brazil!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know either. But Kenma-kun always says something like ‘stay interesting, Shouyou’ and me and Shouyou don’t really understand what it means but I think Kenma-kun’s just weird like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu grips the volleyball a little harder and spirals a lot more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata enters the gym, waving goodbye to someone out of view. Atsumu brightens. <em>Finally</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except he’s wearing the Kodzuken hoodie and his mood sours again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was your sleepover?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was fun! Me and Kenma hadn’t hung out like that in a while! We’ve both been super busy so it was great!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Shouyou-kun, be honest with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is… is he your <em>sugar daddy?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata chokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I’m not- not judging- ya’ know, that sort of arrangement- it- it’s fine-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, not that I haven’t gotten any offers on my side-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just that I woulda never heard the end of it from ‘Samu but if that’s your thing-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma and I are just friends. What made you think that he was my-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because Bokuto said he sponsored your plane ticket to Brazil!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and then threatened me that if I didn’t ‘stay interesting’, he’d drop me in the middle of the ocean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘Oh’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… yer’ not dating anyone right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, well, no, not really. We don’t have time for it, you know? I’ve never had a serious relationship before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu is definitely not in a terrible mood anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata loses Kenma’s hoodie. Atsumu lends him his hoodie. Sakusa observes a black hoodie in the trash can. Atsumu bribes him with more cleaning supplies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, when’re ya’ gonna confess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Samu! Shoulda eaten you in the womb!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…after our first match against the Adlers. When we win.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re confident against his former setter because…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because we’ve been talking technique through all our carpools.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya’ sap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu hides a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They win against the Adlers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you, Shouyou-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-kun, that’s so inappropriate-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer’ literally holding my hand!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>